Just like a bad dream
by Lusaka
Summary: Harry Potter ne compte plus le nombre de mavais rêves qu'il fait. Ces songes l'entraînent sur la pente glissante du mal... Un don se révèle à lui.


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Résumé :** Harry Potter ne compte plus le nombre de mavais rêves qu'il fait. Ces songes l'entraînent sur la pente glissante du mal... Un don se révèle à lui.

**Petit post it :** Je dois vous prévenir : vous avez l'habitude de lire des slashs et du yaoi avec moi. Cet OS n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Aucune relation amoureuse. Juste de la haine. Un peu sombre, peut-être, et encore, j'aurais pu faire pire. XD Bref, j'avais ça en tête depuis un moment, je profite d'avoir le net à volonté ce week end pour le publier. Je l'ai écrit ce matin en une heure à peu près, donc même si je l'ai relu, si vous trouvez encore des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à ma le dire ! Merci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Just like a bad dream.**

Sa cicatrice le brûlait, quelques images défilaient, il criait et se réveillait. Voldemort était revenu à la vie depuis un an et trois mois et Harry n'avait pas passé une nuit sans cauchemarder à son propos. Il y avait toujours deux scénarios possibles. Soit il revoyait le visage de Cedric, ses yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche crispée, mort ; soit il avait une vision de Voldemort lui-même, de ce qu'il faisait, ou de Nagini. Souvent, il voyait des victimes. Depuis l'agression l'année passée d'Arthur Weasley, il était régulièrement le bourreau lui-même, prenant parfois l'apparence d'un serpent, d'un mangemort ou de Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier s'épongea le front avec sa couette et se redressa. Il aurait probablement dû écrire à Dumbledore immédiatement : le corps d'un moldu, projeté du haut d'un pont, devait être en train de couler au fond de la Tamise. Mais il mettrait le directeur au courant lorsque celui-ci arrêterait de l'éviter. Malgré les événements du département des mystères, Dumbledore continuait de fuir le regard de son jeune élève, refusant le plus possible d'avoir un contact direct avec lui. Cette attitude gênait le brun plus qu'elle ne le mettait en colère. Car il se sentait lui-même, parfois, dangereux. Rêver qu'il était un tueur insatiable ne l'aidait guère à se sentir mieux.

Mais de toute façon, il avait la très nette sensation que le directeur était déjà au courant de toutes ses visions. Harry soupçonnait Hermione de lui en avoir parlé. Ça n'était pas plus mal.

Il se recoucha mais se retint de fermer les yeux. Il avait ainsi trouvé une technique depuis plusieurs jours. Dès qu'il se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée, il se pinçait violemment la cuisse. Quelques nuits plus tôt il avait réussi à ne s'endormir qu'au matin, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, il était l'heure d'aller manger.

Tout en grimaçant de douleur sous ses propres doigts, il revit la scène du pont. Cette fois, il s'était retrouvé dans l'esprit d'un mangemort. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à l'identifier : la canne à tête de serpent qui avait poussé le moldu ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Lucius Malfoy s'était évadé de prison pendant l'été, et jamais Harry n'avait pensé qu'il se promènerait ainsi dans le Londres moldu.

Être dans l'esprit du père de son jeune ennemi avait été une expérience étonnante, comme s'il l'avait lui-même programmé. Harry avait parfois cette sensation de pouvoir choisir l'esprit qu'il allait envahir. Il n'y avait que celui de Voldemort qui ne s'offrait que par hasard. Devenait-il une sorte de télépathe à distance ? Les cours d'occlumencie avec Snape n'avaient pas repris, soldés par un échec trop cuisant.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry se rendormit.

*

* *

Dans la grande salle, l'ambiance n'était plus tout à fait la même désormais. Depuis l'annonce du ministre lui-même du retour de Voldemort, les cris avaient laissé la place aux murmures, les rires au silence. Les élèves travaillaient, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été supprimées, sauf pour les septièmes années, et de nouveaux cours avaient fait leur apparition : théorie du combat, duel, réflexions techniques des sortilèges, stand auror… Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avaient jamais si bien porté leur nom. Chaque élève était tenu de suivre au moins deux de ces nouvelles options.

Harry suivait les quatre.

L'AD n'ayant plus lieu d'être avait été dissout. Certains anciens membres réclamaient encore auprès du jeune gryffondor de l'aide pour les combats et leur défense. Mais d'autres soucis occupaient le temps de Potter. Il devait contrôler ce qu'il appelait en lui-même sa transformation. Il n'avait parlé qu'à Ron et Hermione de ses craintes de devenir comme Voldemort. Comme Sirius autrefois, les deux jeunes sorciers l'avaient rassuré en lui rappelant la force qu'il avait et que jamais leur ennemi n'aurait. Mais le brun croyait de moins en moins à l'amour. Un simple sentiment comme celui-ci pouvait-il réellement lui donner la force, le courage et le pouvoir de détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

- Redressez la tête Monsieur Potter.

La voix du professeur de duel raisonna au loin dans l'esprit du brun qui se tint droit, le bras tendu en direction de son adversaire fictif. N'avait-il pas dépassé le stade de se battre contre un bonhomme de bois. Derrière lui, Ron attendait son tour, mains croisées sur sa baguette. Au fond de la salle, un regard gris ne quittait pas la nuque d'Harry. Draco Malfoy était devenu très discret depuis la libération de son père. Souvent seul, souvent silencieux, lui et Potter ne se parlaient plus, sauf quelques rares exceptions.

Soudain, le mannequin en bois explosa et la fausse baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts de chêne atterrit dans la main d'Harry. L'ensemble de la classe avait sursauté : ils n'étaient pas censés savoir lancer un sort sans le prononcer, pour l'instant.

- Suivant, grommela le professeur d'un ton las en sortant un nouveau mannequin.

Harry se réfugia sur les côtés de la salle, laissant la place à Ron. Le brun rangea sa baguette, conservant celle qu'il avait désarmé : ça n'était qu'un simple bout de bois, sans plume ou boyaux. Aucun pouvoir ne pouvait en sortir, aucune magie. Harry la rangea cependant dans sa manche. Ne l'avait-il pas gagnée ? Puis il tourna la tête en direction du blond. Celui-ci ne le regardait plus, concentré sur ce que Weasley allait faire à présent. Ron lança un sortilège de réduction. Sa voix résonna sur les voûtes de la pièce tandis que le professeur, un vieil auror fatigué, le félicitait.

Le rouquin rejoignait son ami, celui-ci ferma les yeux. La fatigue, parfois, le submergeait. Ne pas dormir ou mal dormir, telle était sa plus grande préoccupation. Sous ses paupières, des images défilaient déjà : des arbres, une forêt sombre, des buissons bas, de la boue. Il secoua doucement la tête et se concentra pour retrouver la chaleur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pas à pas, ses pensées reconstituèrent chaque visage de chaque élève présent, celui du professeur, les fenêtres, les rideaux tirés, les poutres, les murs.

A force de concentration, il finit par voir son propre visage, pâle, appuyé contre un poteau, les yeux crispés. Qui le regardait ainsi ? Une mains passa devant les yeux qu'il occupait. La bague qu'il y vit le renseigna ; un petit serpent sur une chevalière en or blanc : Malfoy. Ses yeux tournèrent et il se retrouva face à l'ennemi de bois. Harry put sentir tous les efforts du blond pour ressentir le sort. Il ne voulait pas le prononcer, faire aussi bien que lui. Derrière ses paupières, un bras tendu s'éleva, prolongé par une baguette fermement tendue.

Soudain, un sort résonna dans l'esprit qu'il fouillait.

Le brun rouvrit brusquement les yeux, préférant assister à la scène à travers ses propres yeux. Mais rien n'avait bougé. Draco Malfoy était toujours face au mannequin qui attendait. Le visage du blond était crispé. Il lança finalement à voix haute un simple sort de désarmement et récupéra lui aussi une baguette en bois. Personne ne le félicita, personne ne le regarda retourné dans son coin. Personne, sauf Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à rentrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Avait-il le don d'occlumens ? Le regard bleu-gris du mangemort se posa sur lui, avec défi.

Evidemment, cette intrusion n'était pas passée inaperçue. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Harry attrapa son sac et se hâta pour passer à côté de son ennemi. Il le frôla.

- Malfoy, souffla-t-il pour attirer l'attention du blond. Certains sorts ne peuvent rien contre du bois déjà mort.

*

* *

Le regard coulant d'Hermione Granger passa du journal au visage impassible de son ami qui se tenait en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table, puis retourna à la Gazette, pour se poser de nouveau sur Harry Potter. Elle posa le papier à côté de son bol et se servit des céréales. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander : le léger étincellement qu'elle avait aperçu dans les yeux verts lui confirmait bien que le brun avait vu en direct ce que titrait le journal en première page. Aurait-il dû mettre les autorités au courant ?

Non, pour une fois, les aurors étaient arrivés sur place très vite, pour contrôler la terreur des moldus d'un petit quartier de Plymouth. Des mangemorts avaient envoyé quelques Détraqueurs sur ce terrain. Harry avait plutôt mal dormi. L'esprit de Greyback était tortueux, difficile à suivre. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il avait tendu sa baguette vers le ciel pour faire apparaître la marque de son maître que le jeune sorcier s'était senti pleinement conquis par les pensées du loup-garou.

*

* *

- Il est entré en moi.

Severus Snape grimaça et jeta un regard torve à son meilleur élève. Draco Malfoy poussa un soupir agacé et expliqua plus clairement cette sensation inédite ressentie lors du dernier cours de duel. Potter avait pénétré son esprit, sans aucune difficulté. Il avait vu, entendu, touché même, la moindre de ses pensées, jusqu'au sort interdit de mort non-formulé qui n'avait pas fonctionné.

Evidemment, avant même de lui demander davantage de détails, le professeur de potions lui reprocha de vouloir se faire remarquer par un tel sort. Tant mieux si sa non-formulation n'avait pas fonctionné. Puis, une fois le départ de son élève assuré, le professeur se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il hésita. Devait-il lui en parler ? Le vieil homme allait probablement encore une fois le supplier de reprendre les cours d'occlumencie, mais le jeune Potter en avait-il réellement besoin ?

- Il semble avoir trouvé lui-même la façon de gérer ses songes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, soucieux. Jusqu'où cela pouvait-il aller ? Pour l'instant, d'après les sources qui tournaient autour de son élève favori, ce dernier ne pénétrait que les esprits malfaisants : mangemorts, serpents, serpentards et Voldemort lui-même. Le directeur congédia son espion, le remerciant, et se replongea dans de sombres pensées. Comment stopper ce qu'il pressentait ?

*

* *

Plus les semaines avançaient, plus Harry voulait réitérer cette expérience de pénétrer l'esprit du plus jeune mangemort de Voldemort. Draco le regardait de plus en plus avec ce regard lourd de reproche et de haine. Mais rien n'arrêtait le brun. Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que le blond, il prenait quelques secondes pour fermer les yeux, visualiser la salle, repérer le visage du serpentard, et prendre sa place.

Il n'y restait jamais très longtemps, ne voulant abuser de ce don qu'il se découvrait. Mais à chaque fois, il entendait très nettement le flot d'insultes que Malfoy se forçait à penser à l'égard du gryffondor. Harry souriait et rouvrait les yeux. Il s'amusait.

Ses songes, bien que toujours aussi durs et révoltant, commençaient à ressembler à des terrains de jeux. Le brun, même en rêve, parvenait à contrôler suffisamment son propre esprit pour maîtriser celui qu'il habitait. Il ne parvenait pas encore à empêcher les morts. Plus grave encore : comme il ne formait plus qu'un avec les esprit qu'il visitait, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de commettre ces meurtres lui-même. Ses traits en furent plus tirés, son regard plus sombre, ses lèvres plus ternes, ses joues plus pâles. Même ses cheveux retombaient tristement de chaque côté de son visage, perdant de leur éclat. Ron lui trouva un cheveu blanc qui ne fit rire personne.

- Voulez-vous essayez Monsieur Potter ?

Ce triste ton empreint de velours et d'admiration fit grimacer intérieurement Harry qui rouvrit les yeux, lâchant enfin Malfoy lequel, les poings serrés de l'autre côté de la salle, lui lança un pur regard de haine. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le professeur de sortilèges avancés, qui lui vouait un culte sans faille, Harry avait de nouveau ce léger rictus froid que faisait naître en lui les insultes du blond. Il s'inclina face au professeur qui rougit presque et pointa sa baguette. Que devait-il faire déjà ? Fermant les yeux, il se concentra. Les yeux brillants du professeur s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand. Lorsque le brun eut sa réponse, il rouvrit ses paupières et lança précisément le sort que le professeur attendait. Celui-ci l'évita sans problème, les pupilles dilatées par l'horreur.

- Le cours est fini.

La voix n'était plus douce, mais sèche, froide et un brin apeurée. Tout le monde sortit, étonné. Hermione essaya d'en savoir plus, Ron se contenta de soupirer de bonheur après cette liberté accordée un peu plus tôt que prévu.

*

* *

- Je vous assure Professeur, je l'ai senti. C'était à la fois discret et profond.

Les mains de Dumbledore se levèrent pour rassurer l'enseignant. Il allait se charger de cette affaire personnellement.

*

* *

Snape restait dans l'ombre, en protecteur. Assit sur son large fauteuil, Dumbledore gardait ses yeux baissés sur ses mains croisées autour de sa longue barbe. Harry, au contraire, le fixait sans ciller.

- Vous me faisiez confiance.

Le ton était lourd de reproche. Le directeur expliqua calmement à son élève qu'il pensait encore, comme l'année passée, que Harry devait travailler cette capacité qui naissait en lui. Des cours d'occlumencie…

- Je me débrouille.

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme se posèrent un instant sur le brun. Bien sûr qu'il se débrouillait, peut-être bientôt aussi bien que Severus. Quelque chose allait se déclencher, il ne devait pas s'amuser à pénétrer l'esprit de tout le monde.

- Certainement pas ceux des professeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore confirma en hochant la tête. Puis il proposa à son jeune élève de faire un test. Saurait-il pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne présente dans la pièce ? Harry eut ce rictus puis ferma les yeux. Ce fut d'abord Snape qu'il visa. Le professeur, se sentant attaqué, protégea aussitôt du mieux qu'il put ses pensées. Mais même si Harry ne put lire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva tout de même à la place du maître des potions. Il voyait la pièce depuis le regard noir, sentant presque les effluves de potions émanant de sa cape.

- Cessez.

La voix sifflante chassa le brun qui dirigea aussitôt sa concentration sur Dumbledore. Cette fois, il se cogna à un véritable bloc de granit. Aucune entrée possible. Il joua donc sur la séduction, expliquant à l'esprit auquel il se frappait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il n'allait rien lire, simplement essayer de voir, à sa place.

- Se… verus…

Harry poussa un cri et tomba à terre en rouvrant les yeux. Le professeur de potions venait de l'attaquer d'un sort douloureux, le forçant à lâcher prise. Dumbledore était accroché à son fauteuil, ses yeux reflétant une certaine peur. Le brun se redressa, fièrement. Ils avaient voulu voir, ils avaient vu. Il se sentait satisfait : peut-être ce don allait-il lui permettre d'entrer vraiment dans l'Ordre. A l'instar de leur espion Snape, il pouvait livrer des informations à distance, sans risquer sa vie, sur les activités de chaque mangemort.

Mais Dumbledore refusa, et le renvoya simplement. Il lui interdit de poursuivre ses entraînements personnels, et lui conseilla vivement de se confier davantage à ses amis. A peine Harry était-il sorti du bureau directorial qu'il s'appuya contre le mur d'un couloir et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il fouilla le château, passant d'un esprit à un autre, jusqu'à repérer Malfoy. Il sentit le blond sursauter au moment où il entrait en lui. Le serpentard se tenait face à un autre élève de sa maison. Il se mit à bafouiller. Jusque là, Potter s'était toujours introduit dans son esprit lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se préparer. Aucune insulte ne lui vint, et il se retrouva bêtement stopper dans son discours, grimaçant devant le regard incompréhensif du jeune élève qu'il sermonnait.

- Ça… ça ira… pour aujourd'hui, parvint-il à articuler.

Dans sa tête, un rire clair résonna. Draco quitta le couloir à grands pas, commençant à craindre ce que Potter pouvait voir en lui.

- _Besoin de savoir ce que papa fait ?_

Le blond serra les poings et s'appuya contre un mur, dans un corridor vide. Il supplia Potter de sortir, sans aucune fierté, lui promettant ce qu'il voulait s'il cessait ce petit jeu. Il alla jusqu'à glisser au sol, et une larme, une seule, s'épancha hors de son œil droit.

- _Je veux rencontrer ton père_.

L'idée lui était venue d'un coup, mais Harry ressentait un plaisir particulier à maîtriser ainsi l'esprit de son ennemi, le faire pleurer même. Mettant toute sa force sur ce lien, il força le blond à se relever et à reprendre contenance.

- _Tu es un serpentard Draco, pas un poufsouffle_._ Amène-moi ton père, et j'arrêterai_.

*

* *

Snape observait son jeune élève, appuyé contre son propre fauteuil. En tremblant, Draco venait d'expliquer ce que Potter avait fait. Il semblait évident aux yeux du professeur que le jeune effronté n'avait absolument pas tenu compte des avertissements de Dumbledore. Il allait finir par devenir dangereux. Depuis quand et comment Potter s'était-il rendu compte de son pouvoir ? Ça n'était pas des cours d'occlumencie qui lui fallait, c'était des cours de psychologie et de magie blanche, pour le ramener sur la bonne voie qu'il était en train de quitter.

Severus s'approcha du blond et posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule. Le jeune sorcier se redressa et se serra contre son professeur, le seul allié qu'il avait dans ce château. Draco portait sur lui à la fois toute l'horreur et tout l'honneur de Voldemort : il était l'unique mangemort encore étudiant à Poudlard. Et il devait satisfaire une demande du pire ennemi de son maître.

*

* *

La nuit refroidissait le château de façon assez surprenante. Si le vent avait un esprit, pas de doute que Potter l'aurait déjà maîtrisé. Il se promenait dans les couloirs, sans aucune protection. C'était sa nouvelle manière d'éviter de s'endormir et de cauchemarder. Maintenant qu'il savait pouvoir explorer les esprits des mangemorts à distance, à quoi lui servait-il de rêver ? En réalité, il avait compris comment fonctionnait son don. Pour maîtriser les pensées de quelqu'un, il devait d'abord soit rêver de cette personne et la posséder en rêve, soit s'introduire dans sa tête lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Ce n'était que cette expérience répétée plusieurs fois qui lui permettait, au bout d'un moment, de pratiquer la même chose à distance.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Il savait exactement où, grâce à l'esprit du blond très largement ouvert. Ce dernier se tenait déjà dans la Salle sur Demande, deux ombres près de lui. Harry était ravi, il pouvait déjà savoir qui était là et dans quel état d'esprit ils étaient venus.

- Pratique cette armoire, bravo Malfoy.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu entrer. Et d'un seul coup, ils frissonnèrent. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Harry venait de pénétrer leur trois esprits. En coup de vent, il passait de l'un à l'autre, vérifiant leur bonne coopération, devinant leur moindre désir. Il sourit à Snape en comprenant que celui-ci, au plus profond de lui, était réellement attaché à Dumbledore. Cette petite scène allait donc être dévoilée au directeur dès que Severus en aurait l'occasion.

- Lucius, je veux me retrouver face à Voldemort, le plus rapidement possible.

Le blond parvenait, contrairement à son fils, à garder une expression parfaitement impassible, alors que, Harry le savait, son esprit bouillonnait de questions. Depuis quand le Survivant avait-il cette présence et cette aura maléfique qui l'entourait ?

- Il vous tuera.

Le sourire étincelant du brun déstabilisa Snape.

*

* *

- Il veut se livrer, murmura Dumbledore.

- Non, protesta Snape. Je pense qu'il tombe de l'autre côté. Voldemort le possède complètement, bien qu'il ait l'impression d'être seul maître de son corps.

- Vous croyez que ce pouvoir qu'il développe si rapidement et de façon si sombre est dû à un travail de possession de Voldemort ?

Severus en était sûr. Pour lui, seul son maître était capable d'une telle force de magie noire. Potter était naturellement bon, pour quelles raisons serait-il tombé du mauvais côté ? Il fallait l'extraire du château, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le renvoyer en lieu sûr, couper ce lien qu'il développait avec leur ennemi.

Mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Harry s'était nourri de ses cauchemars, nourri de ses visions, nourri des esprits malsains qu'il convoitait.

*

* *

C'était toujours dans les cachots que Draco se réfugiait à présent. Les accolades avec le maître des potions savaient le rassurer et l'aidaient à extraire toute pensée qui n'était pas sienne.

- Il devient puissant, n'est-ce pas ?

La question n'était pas anodine, Severus ne pouvait que confirmer. Probablement bientôt aussi puissant que Voldemort lui-même. Potter menait une guerre psychologique aussi effrayante que celle, beaucoup plus physique, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

*

* *

Hermione observait son ami, de plus en plus inquiète. Celui-ci avait un regard absent, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. C'était la vérité. Elle ne pouvait le deviner, mais Harry était actuellement assis à la table des Serpentards, face à Draco Malfoy qu'il observait le plus naturellement du monde à travers les yeux d'un grand noir. Il avait trouvé le moyen de pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne sans laisser de trace dans ses pensées.

Il s'installait simplement, comme dans un large et confortable fauteuil, et se contentait d'observer à travers le regard de celui qu'il possédait. Il passa à un autre Serpentard, cette fille qui se trouvait à côté du blond. Il eut envie de s'amuser.

Le rictus mauvais qui apparut sur son visage ne dit rien qui vaille à Hermione.

- Harry ?

Mais le brun était trop loin pour l'entendre. Il fit une entorse aux règles de prudence qu'il s'était fixé. Il pénétra pleinement l'esprit de la jeune femme et força ses mouvements. Il la sentit brusquement stressée. Ses possessions étaient-elles si difficiles à subir ? Il eut envie de rire, mais se retint : elle ne savait pas encore qui lui faisait faire ce geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé tenté. Sa main, jusque là posée sur la table à côté de son assiette passa sous la nappe et glissa vers la cuisse de Malfoy. Elle se posa tout naturellement sur le pantalon du blond qui se crispa.

- Arrête ça Pansy.

Mais ça n'était pas l'avis de Potter qui la força à remonter sa main lentement.

- J'ai dit…

- C'est pas moi Draco ! protesta la brune dans un petit cri effrayé.

Le blond se tourna vers elle et vit l'éclat de ses yeux légèrement voilés. Cette expression à la fois terrifiée et perdue lui rappela quelque chose. Il mit une claque à la jeune fille qui poussa un nouveau cri plaintif, mais ne retira pas pour autant sa main. Malfoy se redressa, quittant le banc avec précipitation.

- Arrête Potter ! hurla-t-il avant de quitter la salle en courant.

Harry redressa brusquement la tête à sa table, comme tous les autres, faisant celui qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment pouvait-il ennuyer le serpentard alors qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle ? Trois regards se posèrent sur lui : Dumbledore, inquiet, Snape, agacé, Hermione, suspecte.

*

* *

Il transpirait, remuait et tremblait. Dans sa tête, Voldemort souriait, faisant face à Lucius Malfoy qui venait de lui faire part de la demande de Harry Potter. Dans son sommeil, le brun ne parvenait plus à gérer son pouvoir. Pourtant, il s'en sentait capable. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de posséder pleinement son pire ennemi ? Le sourire de celui-ci peut-être.

- Imbécile, siffla une voix.

Harry se réjouit de l'air surpris de Malfoy devant lui. Qui avait parlé ? Voldemort ou lui ? Il ne savait plus, il commençait à réussir. Comme pour chasser une mouche, le Lord noir porta une main à sa tête et ferma un instant les yeux. Son esprit renvoya celui du brun avec force. Potter se réveilla en sursaut.

Haletant, il se redressa, se concentra et referma aussitôt les yeux. Même éveillé, il devait y arriver. Il imagina la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, visionna le visage tendu de Lucius et plongea au cœur des pensées du blond. Il l'avait déjà possédé, l'expérience se renouvela sans difficulté. Voldemort apparut devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur. Il devait communiquer, c'était primordial. Malfoy était à genoux, il le força à se lever. Le Lord lui lança un regard suspect et mauvais.

- Maître, je…

Mais Harry lui coupa la parole, sourdement, de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis ton ami, Tom.

*

* *

Draco était absent. Il ne viendrait peut-être plus jamais s'asseoir à ce banc. Le regard sombre de Snape passait de la place vide aux cheveux hirsutes de Potter qui lui tournait le dos. Hermione lut le principal titre du journal avec un petit cri d'effroi : Lucius Malfoy était mort, assassiné par Voldemort sous la colère.

Personne ne regrettait le mangemort. Pas même Harry qui ne ressentait qu'une vague satisfaction d'avoir pu expérimenter le sort de l'avada de l'intérieur, sans rien risquer. Son esprit avait automatiquement quitté le corps de Malfoy lorsque celui-ci était tombé aux pieds de Voldemort. Il garderait à jamais le souvenir de cet éclat vert mortel.

*

* *

- Tu prends des risques, non ?

Draco balaya cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main. Que lui importait les risques encourus depuis la mort de son père ? Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que l'homme qui se tenait face à lui en était le responsable. Harry avait tenu parole : depuis qu'il avait vu Lucius dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'avait plus pénétré l'esprit du blond. De nouveau dans la pièce transformable, le blond l'invitait à entrer dans l'armoire magique qu'il avait réparé. Il n'avait pu s'en servir jusque là, ses intentions étant espionnées en permanence par le brun. Celui-ci, par mesure de sécurité, fouilla juste quelques secondes l'esprit du serpentard, vérifiant qu'aucun piège ne l'attendait au bout. Le regard gris le fixa avec colère, puis il disparut entre les deux battants de bois. La chute fut longue, mais il finit par atterrir sur un sol dur, froid, poussiéreux. Malfoy arriva juste derrière lui.

L'ensemble des mangemorts se trouvaient dans la pièce, chaleureusement éclairée d'un bon feu ronflant. Debout au centre du cercle, Voldemort attendait.

A peine fut-il dans la pièce, qu'Harry fit le tour des pensées de tous les mangemorts sans quitter le regard de braise que son ennemi posait sur lui. Il fut surpris de s'apercevoir de la présence de Snape. Bientôt, tous, sans exception, furent soumis à sa force psychologique. Il leur glissait des messages rassurants, tâchant de ne rien faire paraître à Voldemort qui le fixait sans cesse.

- Es-tu fou, Harry Potter ?

Le brun eut envie d'acquiescer. Mais il se contenta de sourire. Bellatrix tenta de quitter son cercle vertueux, il lança vers elle une pensée pleine de menaces qui la fit se calmer. Snape était impressionné. Mais que voulait Potter ? Le pouvoir ? Battre la magie noire ou en devenir un adepte ?

- Tu es déjà mort, murmura Harry.

Sa baguette se leva en même temps que celle de Voldemort, mais au moment où le Lord allait lancer son sort, Harry abandonna tous les esprits qu'il convoitait pour diriger toutes ses forces multipliées sur leur maître. Aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres fines, les yeux en fentes se fermèrent et Voldemort recula.

- Tu es déjà mort, répéta-t-il.

Harry savait qu'il devait faire vite : les mangemorts présents autour d'eux ne le laisseraient pas faire. En quelques secondes, ce fut lui qui lança le terrible sort mortel, et sans qu'il ne put répliquer, Tom Elvis Jedusor tomba de tout son long, bras en croix. Aussitôt, le brun reprit contact avec les esprits des sbires désemparés. Dans un coin, il repéra l'énorme serpent dont les anneaux s'enroulaient et se déroulaient sans savoir quoi faire. Il l'appela, avec douceur. Nagini se déplaça, contournant le corps de son ancien maître et vint, au plus grand désarroi des autres, s'enrouler autour des épaules de Potter, comme un couronnement.

Lentement, les uns après les autres, les mangemorts tombèrent à genoux devant ce nouveau sorcier qui semblait posséder autant, sinon plus, de pouvoir que leur premier maître. Bellatrix fut la dernière, mais sans même que le brun eut besoin de la forcer, elle finit par plier l'échine.

- Professeur Snape, vous êtes libre.

C'est à cette phrase que Severus comprit que le brun parvenait, par il ne savait quel miracle, à conserver une petite étincelle de bonté et de justice. Il n'avait pas pris la place de Voldemort, il avait tué leur ennemi, pour le pouvoir, pour prouver au monde qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant, pas pour devenir, à son tour, une sorte de monstre sanguinaire. Le professeur sortit à reculons, méfiant, et courut en dehors du manoir. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Désormais, allaient-ils devoir combattre leur ancien allié ?

*

* *

L'endroit fut en quelques instants entourés par des centaines d'aurors et de volontaires de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore en personne faisait face à la lourde porte du manoir, Snape à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il veut, Albus.

Le directeur comprenait. Qu'allait décider le jeune homme ? Qu'était-il en train de dire aux mangemorts ? Enfin, une ombre parut. Harry Potter sembla surpris d'un tel déploiement de force. Il eut ce rictus désagréable en apercevant son directeur. Sirius avait raison : c'était ses choix qui le différenciait de Voldemort.

- Ils sont à vous, lança-t-il en pointant son index dans son dos.

Derrière lui, le suivant docilement, l'ensemble des mangemorts se retrouvèrent pris au piège. Le brun fut acclamé, malgré cet immense serpent inquiétant qui ne le quittait plus. Seules quelques personnes continuaient à se méfier, à l'observer avec crainte. Rejetait-il vraiment ce que son don pouvait faire de lui ? Le monde sorcier avait son héros, mais à quel prix ?

*

* *

- J'ai vraiment cru, à un moment, que tu étais passé du mauvais côté.

Le ton de Ron était à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Il semblait hésiter face au sourire étrange de son ami qui caressait avec douceur la tête de Nagini. Son assertion avait un arrière goût de question non formulée, une crainte implicite. Harry le fixa de son regard étincelant, pénétrant en lui pour la première fois, de toute sa puissance, plaquant la surprise et l'effroi sur le visage du rouquin, et une phrase, une seule, résonna dans leurs deux esprits liés :

- _Moi aussi_.

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors non, ce n'est pas le début d'une suite de fics non-yaoi (même si j'en ai d'autres qui attendent), et ce n'est pas la fin de mes slashs. J'avais juste envie de changer un peu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !! Bisous._


End file.
